The pleasure of owning and using a sailboat are well known, and such pleasure can be enjoyed the year round in southern areas where the sun shines most of the time year round, and during the summer months in more northern latitudes. One inconvenience, however, is the lack of shade to occupants of an open cockpit of such a sailboat, especially when it is at anchor or is tied up at a dock in a marina. The hot sun beating down on the occupants of the cockpit makes its use less desireable and unpleasant. Then too, some protection for the occupants from flying insects is also most welcome.
To these problems, there is a solution that, insofar as is known, has not been disclosed heretofore, but is described and claimed hereafter.